Human Experience
by deaship
Summary: Tony decides to add a new member to the Stark family, but is he prepared for what comes with a child such as this one? AU Android Jarvis, Established Relationship Cyberhusbands (Tony/Jarvis)
1. Proposal

"Sir."

Tony was tinkering with a faulty component of one of the gauntlets when Jarvis swiftly moved across the room into his line of vision.

"Sup babe?" Tony didn't even look up from his "work". Lazy.

"Sir, there has been something on my mind lately, and I've been wanting to talk about it for a while. This is an important topic for me, and I feel it would directly concern you-"

"Uhuh,"

"You're not even paying attention!"

"What?" Still focusing fully on his gloved hand, Tony didn't even notice his android beginning to redden with anger, one of the first emotions Jarvis learned when 'living' with Tony.

"I'm trying to communicate my feelings, according to the top searches for effective relationships that is the most important detail-"

"Okay, girlfrand."

"Master Stark listen to me when I'm speaking to you!"

Tony turned his gaze toward Jarvis's irritated glare. "Sorry, what is it sweetie?" Tony's deadpan tone illustrated his disinterest.

Jarvis sat next to his lover and creator on the sofa, placing his aching head in his shaking hands.

Snaking his unoccupied arm around Jarvis's tense shoulders, Tony turned his full attention to his gorgeous invention. Kissing him at the crown, then speaking into the blond strands of Jarvis artificial hair, Tony mumbles "I'm listening Jarv, tell me what's wrong."

Shakily, the mandroid looked up toward Tony. His eyes were red with near tears. _Damn I'm good_ Tony mused at the sight. He had incorporated learning processors into the android suit, so the emotions Jarvis already had grew wider with responses such as crying, laughter, ect. Unfortunately as of lately it would seem Jarvis is going through what could be described as a menstrual state, the new reactions to the advanced emotions making his temper and all around responses highly unstable. This is a detail Tony happens to forget a lot when speaking with Jarvis.

Finally starting to calm down a bit, Jarvis spoke with a broken voice "you're just so difficult". He managed a laugh at the childish antics of Anthony E. Stark. A smile spread across Tony's face when his AI chuckled. It was always a blessing to see Jarvis happy.

"I'm sorry, really. Now c'mon, say what ya' gotta say Jarv! I'm listening this time, I swear." Jarvis's expression told disbelief.

"Seriously I'm all ears."

"Alright," Jarvis started hesitantly, "since you had adapted me to this android host I've learned so much. I've learned pain, pleasure,"

"Lot's of pleasure" Tony remarked with a smirk.

"Yes, sir, lot's of pleasure. But that's not important right now. Master Stark, I feel like I haven't learned all the main aspects of being 'alive'." Jarvis could see Tony growing bored again, he had to cut to the chase.

"I want the full human experience," at hearing that Tony conjured up a mental checklist of things they had done together. He couldn't find a single standard "human experience" they hadn't been through yet.

"What? Do you want to go to Disney World? Tell me what's missing babe."

Reluctantly yet firm, Jarvis responded, "Sir, I want to be a parent."


	2. Refusal

If Tony had been drinking, this is when the classic spit take would occur.

Mouth agape and eyes glazed over, it had seemed Tony was going through an out of body event at the moment.

Tony had been unresponsive for two and a half minutes already, which would seem like an overly long amount of time, but Jarvis learned long ago that you have to take your time with Tony. Tony's father, god rest his soul, used to say to Jarvis "Jarvis, you have to take your time with Tony."

Tony's mind was a mess. He couldn't sort through the clutter and the unfolded laundry of his thoughts as the walls of his inner sanity collapsed onto his hopes and dreams.

"What," was finally said after mental hours of preparation.

Speaking slowly, in order to ensure Tony's understanding of his words, Jarvis steadily replied, "I want a child. I want us, as a couple, to take on the responsibility of a child, _together_." Stressing the "together" as to remind Tony that if he were to agree to this, he would not be alone.

Still blankly looking beyond what is the physical world, Tony continued to process everything considerably slow for a genius. He just couldn't wrap his mind around it. Yes, he had once thought of having a kid. Once, when he was first designing Jarvis's beginning coding, but at that instant one of his newest works, DUM-E, knocked over his coffee, ensuing the class cups fate of shattering on the floor. That was when he decided "Nope."

Finally back from the short spiritual adventure, Tony still had no idea what was happening.

"Why don't we order some pizza, that sounds good."

You have to take your time with Tony indeed. "Sir, I find that irrelevant to our previous convers-"

"What do you want for toppings? Wait you don't really like pizza all that much, right, well I just get pepperoni or something," the selective hearing taking effect.

"I think we shouldn't be discussing food right now Master Stark I-"

"How 'bout some jalapenos, hm? That sounds good, actually not really, I'm not in the mood for hot foods."

Trying to keep calm, Jarvis began the training exercise he had been taught from his counselor. Everyone to live with Tony for longer than three months always need to attend some sort of therapy. Although he really didn't require it, Jarvis felt therapeutic breathing to be soothing and calming in situations such as this one. Inhaling deeply through his nose, and holding in the oxygen for the appropriate amount of time, then releasing the air slowly through his aperture tubing. During this process, Tony still continued to ramble on about the importance of choosing the correct pizza topping.

After repeating the exercises a couple times, he finally felt calm enough to intercept his creators consistent babbling.

"…Pineapple is okay in some cases, alright? But I dunno sometimes you just want some ham, why does the Hawaiian pizza have to always come with pineapple? You know what I'm sayin' Jarv?"

"I suggest you just order ham pizza, rather than the full Hawaiian, sir."

"See, that's critical thinking Awesome J, where's my phone?"

This meant the end of the dinner conversation. "I believe you left it in the fridge, Master Stark." With a roll of his eyes, Jarvis smiled at the memory of Tony too busy scarfing down leftover hamburger to notice he has left his mobile on the top shelf over an hour ago.

"Oh, yeah," Tony mumbled as he stood to retrieve it.

Watching the inventor walk away toward the kitchen, Jarvis realized he was beginning to feel the pent up emotions again. So many new reactions to emotions, it was an intense and overwhelming experience at times. Fear, Fear of Tony rejecting his advances toward fatherhood, or worse ignoring them all together. Sadness, the Sadness that came with handing your heart to someone, only to then have it smashed into thousands of shards. Anger, how Anger overriding his systems as his beloved changed the topic of importance. Anxiety, Anxiety hand-in-hand with Fear, ruling his entire mind, filling it with thoughts of doubt.

All the while Jarvis's world is crashing down, to everyone else it seems he's perfectly fine. Everyone but the man who invented him.

Back from the kitchen, Tony sat himself down next to the stress stricken android.

"K, babe, I know you've been thinking 'bout this for a while, but truthfully I just don't think we're ready."

"Not ready? You think we're not ready? Sir, I've known you my whole life and you've known me half of yours. Couples who have only known each other for two months 'aren't ready'. I know when you're 'ready' for something, and I know when you're hiding something and Master Stark, might I say you _are _ready and likewise you are hiding something from me."

"Pretty long rant, J." the asshole started, "Okay, the truth is,"

Seconds, minutes, possibly hours have passed. Was Tony seriously prepared to spill his feelings all over Jarvis, because if that's what that felt like he seemed more ready to throw up than talk.

"The truth is, I just don't want to end up like Howard. Always working, like I am now, and never having time for the kid. If that's the case, he'll start hating me and soon enough history will repeat itself."

Now was Jarvis's turn to comfort. "No, no, no Sir. As I've said I know you, and I know you'll be a fantastic father. Yes, you may often be working, and yes I may be busy with you as well, but we can certainly make some time for the child. And we won't be alone. We have Pepper, and Happy, Captain Rogers, Dr. Banner. Really, we won't be alone in this. And I promise, I will be by your side every step of the way."

A touch of lips sealed such promise, when Child born of machine and merchant, together will the Stark's rise, as together will the Stark's fall.


	3. Morn

Jarvis 'awoke' beside Tony as he did every morning. It was routine, wake up, command the coffee machine to start and the shower to warm. Although he did this, Jarvis never stood first. He'd wait 'till Sir decided it was time to get up for the day. So until Tony woke, Jarvis would remain comfortably still with the smaller man resting in his arms.

Periodically Jarvis would drift between reality and the matrix world during times like this, but always remained with the presence of Tony in his mind.

Eventually the inventor woke to Jarvis's lips pressed to his forehead. Content in the warmth of the machine, Tony would rather they not arise quite yet.

"Good morning Sir."

"Mornin' sunshine."

Hash brown and eggs broke their fast as Tony and Jarvis sat across one another.

Discussion was that of the conversation that had taken place the previous night.

"Master Stark, I believe you're being irrational-"

"Listen J, as much as I'd like some random kid running around my house, I just don't think a squishy meat sack is really our style, so-"

"So, Sir, the process of-"

"Of development of the kiddo will take even less time than normal maternity. If I were a woman this process would be nine months."

Jarvis wished no more than to end this argument, "Alright."

"Alright?"

"Ok, fine, Sir you win."

"Fine."

"Good."

The only sounds that could be heard was the clatter of dishes and the bleeps of DUM-E nearby.

As everyone could see, Stark mansion has grown a bit boring. Boring in superhero terms that is. Much thought following the night before's discussion, Tony agreed that they needed something new, something _exciting _in their relationship.

Something like a child. But not any child. Tony was difficult, and admittedly had slight aspergers syndrome. Incredibly, Tony Stark understood machine more than man, and vice versa. No living soul could comprehend what was on Tony's mind, but you put him in front of one of his inventions, and they'll know exactly what was wrong with him.

A scoff coming from Tony's direction broke the awkward silence.

Smile spread as Jarvis questioned the abrupt chuckle, "what?"

"Imagine me, as a woman." Tony mused.

"I don't have to, madam."

"You're an ass Jarv."

As the day progressed, Tony spent most of his time in his workshop, planning blueprints. Jarvis had household duties to attend to when he wasn't needed by Tony.

So far it was a pretty average morning. DUM-E preceded to try and make a smoothie without putting the lid on the blender, Jarvis scared the living shit out of some paparazzi standing outside the gates, and Tony singed his arm hair off when working on one of his cars during break.

Oh so average.

Mid-day, during lunch, Jarvis sipped warm tea as Tony engulfed chicken tenders.

"So, J, whatchya think?" barely English was Tony speaking as his mouth was occupied with food.

Jarvis lightly fingered some details on the blueprints, pointing out some need for improvement, but otherwise the plan was perfect.

Utter opposites, Tony and Jarvis was, but like ying-yang polar opposites fit perfectly together. Tony, loud, rambunctious, _messy_. Jarvis, quiet, collective, posh.

"Ya I dunno I want 'm to be tall like you, not sayin' 'm short, jus'" mouth still full, luckily Jarvis had listened to Tony talk while eating so many times it was almost like understanding a second language.

"I'd rather appearance and personality be random, but still deprived from our genetics."

"Good idea Jarv."

So that was the plan, Tony would take all physical aspects of him, dark thick hair, hazel eyes, tanned skin, ect. And all physical aspects of Jarvis, blonde thin hair, sky blue eyes, fair skin, British accent, and put them in a somewhat like a digital raffle, with the incorporation of what is recessive and what is dominant. He'd use whatever the program decided as the outside layer of the body.

As for personality, Tony would code in his and Jarvis's separate personality types, along with learning and adapting processors so as a normal child, the outside world around him will affect the behavioral and mental characteristics of him. As the child progresses, learning programs will have him decide his own fate for his lifetime, which was set to the average human male's 85 years.

After swallowing the fistful of food, Tony and Jarvis sat in comfortable silence.

"Hey J," Tony started.

Jarvis hummed as response.

"I love you, you know that?"


	4. Maternity

In the lab, Tony worked non-stop six weeks post lunch that noon. Only breaking to periodically sleep and eat. The man requested no further help from Jarvis, whom was against the idea. Tony says he wants to work alone on this project. He wishes the final physical product to be a surprise.  
Tony cut off all camera feed to the lab below, therefore Jarvis cannot take a sneak peak.

All the while, Tony forgets Jarvis has, no _IS, _the master key to all doors on every Stark Industries housing units. But Trust is what has kept them together so long. Tony has lost everyone he thought he Trusted to the fiend of Lie and Doubt. Trust was one barrier Jarvis knew he could let fall.

Thankfully, the fragile state Jarvis was in seemed to subside around week four of working, so the man was at peak performance with no interferences anymore.

Although Tony wished not of Jarvis seeing the physical form of the baby, he granted Jarvis access to the emotional and artificial intelligence files.

"Oh, how generous of you." Jarvis spoke sarcastically when Tony brought up the topic of Jarvis coding the personality while he builds the body.

With all access to the mind files of the child, Jarvis was very careful to make every small detail in according to Tony's instruction of making sure the boy did not turn into a sociopathic schizophrenic murderer. Yes, very careful indeed.

As fragile as an antique, Jarvis coded each and every number, each and every symbol, to the basic starter of what traits he wanted this child to begin with. As the child had the same learning processors and curves and he himself has, Jarvis simply incorporated that into the coding as well. Meaning the outside world would shape the personality just as much as it would a flesh and blood child. Jarvis was sure, under Tony's command, to integrate much greater emotion to this child than he alone can imagine for a person of his type. The baby would react to deprival of food, sleep, activity, attention, ect. as any "normal" infant would. By crying.

More weeks passed, and Pepper was beginning to worry. The average time for Tony to be focused on a project was eight weeks at most, then he would move onto something more. But this project, this project had been going on for three months straight. She had heard no boasting or babbling about any recent modifications to the Iron Man suit, in fact she had heard nothing at all about what he was working on recently. The last thing they talked about was what she wanted on her Subway sandwich four days ago. Other than to eat, Tony never came up from the lab, he spent nearly every waking moment working on this current invention.

The same goes for Jarvis, Pepper knew that Jarvis didn't eat and sleep as much as a normal human being, but it was still how he attained energy. Yet even he, as a household butler, wasn't around much. He often wouldn't even answer intercom, and on the occasions he did it was delayed and short.

Whatever Tony and Jarvis were working on, it was big.

Finally, after ruthless months of labor, Tony's final product of the perfect child, was complete. He uploaded the files containing persona coding to the newborn host, as he anxiously sipped his third cup of coffee that day. Checking the time, it was 'bout six in the morning. Keeping log of what time _exactly _the baby gains consciousness, for any birth certificate would include such.

Jarvis rushed downstairs to the workshop, _of course _Tony forgot to wake him for "the birth". But nevertheless, he will be there to see his child rise.

Soon as the elevator binged, Jarvis slipped passed all the hardware and unfinished machines to reach Tony's range. Like a maze, this work place was when in the middle of a project, but Jarvis found his way around each piece of tech with no problem.

Finally in sight of Tony and the baby, Jarvis grasped the inventors hand, whom was too occupied with observing to even notice the man.

On the metallic table lied a still infant body, soon to gain life. Jarvis, too full with excitement and anxiety to fully take in all the aspects of the baby, saved for another time.

Soon enough, Tony gently squeezed Jarvis's hand to attention as a small twitch occurred in the baby's right arm. Suddenly another in the other. Tiny toes and fingers reached movement as Tony and Jarvis stared in amazement. Their child, their young boy, gradually coming to life. It was the most beautiful thing either of them had ever witnessed.

Finally, as seconds after 6:06 AM stroke, a high pitched cry was heard from a small being. The being that is, child of Machine and Merchant.

The baby was alive, as Tony exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding, Jarvis reached out for the boy.

In his arms held an infant child. Randomly selected characteristics generator gave the baby Tony's gorgeous thick, dark hair. Jarvis shifted the crying newborn into one arm, as he used the other to gently stroke the baby's small amount of hair on his head. All the while, Tony was grinning like a buffoon, whilst circling his arms around the stunned androids waist.

Tony shushed the baby, although still grinning. Jarvis coded the personality, so it was a surprise to Tony how much the kid cried, just as much as it was a surprise to Jarvis just how beautiful the boy was. At the moment, as the infant began to calm, Jarvis noticed the now open eyes of the small child. The baby had brilliantly blue irises, nearly more blue than his. As if that was possible. The baby's awake eyes were to be described as "as bright as the arc reactor itself". The facial features were hard to tell, for infants aren't very defined as it is, but it was easy to tell that the young boy looked a tad bit more like Tony than Jarvis. Although there was a random selection, that didn't mean Tony had to follow the code, just as Jarvis didn't have to follow procedure either. Perhaps it was the narcissism then? It didn't matter in any bit to Jarvis, for the baby was perfect in every way.

Finally the cries had subsided, as Tony rocked along with Jarvis. The momentum of the movement calming to the three of them. Tony spoke into Jarvis's shoulder, "He needs a name."

Softly, Jarvis replied, "I believe protocol for this situation is for us to agree on one."

"Shit! We didn't even think of a name for him!" Tony had much trouble whispering this, causing the child to squirm.

"Sh, sh, I apologize baby. I'm sorry Daddy is such a loud-mouth." Jarvis shushed the infant. "Well, Sir, what are some recommendations you have?"

Tony instantly replied, "I like Luke, like, Skywalker."

"No."

"Jeeze I wasn't really gonna name our kid after Star Wars okay!" Tony snapped, "What do you think we should call him?"

Jarvis thought for a moment, then with much confidence, answered "I like Rex Mortis." A small smile spread across his face as he said this.

"What‽ Rex? Like a dog? And what's with the 'Mortis'? Is that like- what a second name or?"

"No, Sir, it's Latin. And the full phrase Rex Mortis is one name, I believe, if we choose this name, we'd still be able to have an open spot for the middle name."

Tony looked down to the child bestowed in his lovers arms, considering the name. "You know what? Why not bring a lil' culture to the Stark house, Rex Mortis it is. What about a middle name? Can the middle name be Neo, like from the Matrix?"

"Of course, Sir."

Decided it was. Child born on hot summers day, given the namesake Rex Mortis Neo Stark.

* * *

**A/N: I intended the child's middle name to be "Collin" just because "Collin Stark" sounds cool, but since Tony was naming movies I figured eh why not Neo.**

**Rex Mortis is pronounced like "Reexe Morteese" in case you wanted to read it correctly. But for **_**reasons **_**Jarvis didn't say it right ok. **

**Reviews are cool, but I'm not begging for 'em so, do whatever you want I guess. **


	5. Realization

**A/N: Be warned there is excessive casual usage of cussing in this chapter, and there may continue to be in further chapters.  
**

* * *

The trio stayed down in the workshop simply enjoying each other's company, Tony and Jarvis playing with the wide-eyed newborn, when intercom called. It was Pepper, her routine checkup on the mechanics.

"Are you boys still up?" She knew that if they were awake this early, they probably hadn't fell into rest at all.

Jarvis answered immediately, "Yes Mrs. Potts. Tony and I are both awake and celebrating." Volume and overall tone softer in the presence of the baby, of course.

"Are you okay Jarvis? You sound different. Did you finish that super secret project you guys were working on? I'm coming down to see!"

In panic Tony begun making cutting gestures, as if to communicate that _NO HE DID NOT WANT PEPPER COMING DOWN HERE. _

Although not knowing why Sir didn't want Mrs. Potts to see the newborn, Jarvis quickly retaliated anyway.  
"That wouldn't be the best of ideas right now, Mr. Stark is still a bit busy cleaning up."

Tony sighed with relief as Pepper hesitantly agreed, yet had Jarvis promise to let her down soon.

After that ordeal was over with, Jarvis moved toward the next topic of concern.

"Sir, why didn't you want Mrs. Potts to see Rex Mortis?"

Tony had that look plastered on his face, that look that told shame, yet none at all. "I didn't, exactly, well okay. To put it this way, we were busy doing a bunch of stuff, and I hadn't actually gotten around to telling Pep that we were going to be fathers."

Speechless, in a word, was what could describe Jarvis at that moment. Jarvis shifted the resting infant back to a cradling position in both arms. Looking down at the baby to avoid Sir's gaze, in a very irritated thick tone that was overly expressive, Jarvis repeated Tony's previous statement, "You didn't tell her what we were working on?" Nearly fiendish sounded Jarvis, evil even. Tony did not want to trudge in the swamp of angry Jarvis. No way. Not ever.

As a distraction, Tony's attention fell to the cement ground below. "Who paid for that floor? Not me, no way." Said he while still staring intently below.

Disregarding Tony's distracted mumbling, Jarvis replied, "Master Stark, I do believe that was the _stupidest thing you've ever done_." Stern. Angry, oh so angry. How could he NOT tell Pepper, his assistant, his closest human friend, some would even say his sister figure, that Jarvis and he were creating a child‽

"Listen okay, I ju-"

"No you listen, _Sir_! How the Hell could you forget to tell Mrs. Potts? I bet you didn't even mention it to her, did you? You bloody fuckin' idiot. Mr. Stark now we need to deal with her!-"

At that point, cries of distress were heard from Rex Mortis. Had woken the baby up, Jarvis ceased his yells to comfort the crying child.

Noticing Jarvis failing to do so in his angered state, Tony took the baby into his arms. Shushing the wailing infant and beginning a bouncing momentum with his body, Rex Mortis begun to calm.

Thankfully, Jarvis had just as well. His breathing exercises coming in handy, of course.

"Sir, I think we should just take some time so sit down and discuss what we are going to do now that the baby has 'arrived'."

Tony paused his cooing at Rex Mortis to nod his head in agreement, "Good idea Jarv. And how 'bout we don't argue with Rexxy-boy in the room?"

"Agreed." As if that'll last…

Seated at a spare table with no extra parts, blueprints, or Playboy magazine's on it, with Tony cradling that baby near his lap, Tony and Jarvis decided no yelling in this conversation.

Jarvis had the notepad tool at bay in his mind, he knew he'd need it. Tony and Jarvis started off with discussing who knew what they were up to and how they were going to go about telling those who didn't.

Tony claimed to tell Bruce "something" but basically nothing. Jarvis and Tony assumed that Natasha most likely picked up what they were planning through context clues and subtle unknown hints in their conversations. Clint probably knew _everything _seeing as he's always roaming about in the airshafts. So that (for the most part) leaves telling Cap., Thor, Pepper, Happy, and Rhodey. Who cares about S.H.I.E.L.D. anyway?

Jarvis told Tony, deadline "tonight at seven" for informing everyone of their new arrival.

Next on the list was "HOLY FUCK WE HAVE NO BABY GEAR." The brilliant minds of the man who built his first circuit board at age four, and the man who was equipped with a super computer capable of hacking into any system known to man, forgot that baby's required living material .

Tony began subconsciously petting the sleeping boy's head as he and Jarvis decided what was needed to take care of him.

First thing Tony piped up with, "Binky! Kid can't live without a binky!"

As they continued down the list, it then dawned on Tony that they will need to go out and _buy _these things. Financially that's alright, of course it is he's Tony fuckin' Stark! But socially. Not so much. Soon as the press spots Tony Stark and his boyfriend roaming the baby care isle _with a baby_. Oh boy.

Once Jarvis and Tony had finished making their grocery list, they had set out to buy such items. Noticing Rex Mortis was barebacked, Jarvis wrapped him up in a blanked to ensure he not be exposed to the harsh world, and people's eyes.

Thankfully no one was in the passageway between workshop and front door, that would've been absolutely disastrous.

In the car Jarvis held the baby close to his chest in such a protective fatherly fashion that it prided Tony with so much joy. He and Jarvis would be great parents, he was sure of it.


End file.
